All the Wrong Questions
by Shaydella-chan
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Minor OOCness. SasuSaku. One-Shot for now. Good story makes up for terrible summary. I might add more chapters if you want me to!


**All the Wrong Questions**

**A SasuSaku One-Shot by Shaydella-chan**

_Run away, my little blossom._

Those words kept echoing in the blossom's head.

_Run. You'll see me again, my sweet cherry blossom._

Those words of her beloved that she couldn't possibly forget spiraling through her head like a tornado.

_Aishiteru, my little Sakura._

He said he loved her. Why? She was nothing but the nuisance he always accused her of being when they were younger. Why did he lie to her like that, when he knew of her feelings for him? She couldn't piece it together at all.

_Sasuke-kun…why?_ She wondered as she sped through the trees getting away from the unknown enemy.

The familiar _shink_ of a shurekin slicing itself into her skin was heard, and before she blacked out she swore she heard an all too familiar voice calling, "SAKURA!"

When Sakura finally came to, she didn't recognize the where she was. The events of what seemed like an eternity ago came flooding back to her, and she automatically jolted upright, regretting it when a sharp pain in her shoulder made itself known.

"So you're awake, little blossom," the familiar voice of her beloved stated from somewhere in the darkened room.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" the tired pinkette asked into empty space, feeling a larger, calloused hand enclose around hers.

"I'm right here, Sakura," the man she called Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened? Where are those ninja?" Sakura asked, suddenly nervous about if they were being held captive by the enemy.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I took care of them," Sasuke replied, a prominent tone of confidence present in his monotone voice. "You got nicked in the shoulder by a poisoned shurekin that one of them threw before I killed him. Don't look so shocked, you'll live. I put some of that poison antidote from your medical bag on the wound and the poison is out of your system."

Sakura was at a loss for words. She never heard Sasuke speak that much, not since _that _day.

"Sakura, do you remember the day six years ago, when we were twelve?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gulped. "You mean the day you smashed my heart into a million pieces? Yes, I remember," she said, pulling her hand away from his.

Sasuke looked down, knowing her hatred for that day he left the village to train with Orochimaru. "Sakura, look at me." She did so and he pushed a strand of her shoulder-length cherry blossom colored hair behind her ear. "I left so that I could become strong enough to kill Orochimaru, to protect the village. I left to kill my brother, to protect the village. I left so I wouldn't be consumed by hate and kill _you_."

Sakura was stunned. Sasuke never showed that much emotion. She looked into his eyes, and his onyx eyes clashed with her emerald ones. "Why didn't you tell me?" she wondered.

Sasuke brought his face close to his to whisper these last words. "Because I didn't want to hurt you."

Sakura felt a nice, soft pressure on her lips and closed her eyes, threading her fingers through his raven locks. Then she pulled away, and an audible _smack_ filled the room. "You think I can let you off the hook that easily when you _abandoned_ Konoha all those years ago, frequently _lied_ to everyone about your true intentions, and invent some lie about _supposedly_ caring for _me_ all this time?! Are you _demented_ or something?!" she screamed at him.

"Sakura, think what you want, but I know how I feel about you," he said, monotone voice rising slightly.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" she asked him.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

Sakura started to get a bit teary at all his negative one-word answers.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

Sakura was really sad by this point. He had lied to her.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Sakura had an idea of a perfect question to ask him to which he couldn't reply 'no' with. "Me or your life?"

"My life."

Sakura's already fragile heart shattered yet again by the man she tried to grow to hate. Without another word to him, she got out of the bed she barely registered she was in and stormed out to the balcony that went previously unnoticed. She stared up at the full moon and the tears started to flow down her cheeks. Silent as death, Sakura felt strong muscled arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a warm body.

Sasuke's voice spoke up after about half a minute's silence. "Sakura, _the reason _you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. _The reason _I don't like you is because I love you. _The reason _I don't want you is because I need you. _The reason _why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. _The reason _why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. _The reason _I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. _The reason _I choose my life is because you ARE my life."

With that, Sasuke turned Sakura around and kissed her. This time, she didn't pull back. She tangled her fingers in his ebony tresses as he stroked her pink ones, lips never parting. The couple eventually broke for air, resting their foreheads on each others.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said, "why did you answer negatively to the questions I asked?"

She could feel Sasuke smirk against her forehead. "You were asking all the wrong questions."

**THE END**


End file.
